narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Madara Uchiha (FOC)
Madara Uchiha (うちはマダラ, Uchiha Madara) was the strongest leader of the Uchiha Clan. He was famous for his visual prowess the Sharingan and later the Rinnegan. He founded Konohagakure with the help of his rival,' Hashirama Senju'. Background Personality Appearance Madara is a fair skinned man with black spiky hair. His usual clothing consisted of white pants with a blue shirt. He wears a belt with many weapons, ninja tools and rations on it for when he goes to battle. When fighting Madara wears standard Uchiha clothing: a black high collar shirt with the Uchiha Symbol on the back. As an adult Madara let his hair grow down to his waist retaining its spiky style. At times he wore crimson plated armor. He also had a huge gunbai on his back. The gunbai was a mix of purple, white and black with a wooden handle. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Madara was born with large chakra reserves that were described as amazing by his clan mates. He could fight for days without collapsing he had so much chakra. Although he primarily used Nin-Jutsu, Madara was also amazingly skilled with Taijutsu. Madara can also absorb sage mode chakra and use it for himself. When Chakra is absorbed Madara becomes nearly twice as strong as before... Ninjutsu Madara was one of the greatest if not the greatest ninja's of all time. Being an adept sensory ninja he could determine people's chakra from countries away. Among some of his other abilities he also has the ability to make powerful clones, hide within surfaces and levitate. He also possesses three nature types: Fire, Wind and Lightning as well as Yin and Yang. Bukijutsu Madara was able to use many weapons such as giant shuriken, kama, kusarigami and swords. His trademark weapon was a gunbai that he could use to attack, block and redirect hits with. Using the gunbai, Madara could do many things including slice off some of ten tails roots. Dōjutsu Sharingan As a child Madara awakened his sharingan in both eyes, one tomoe in each. As Madara grew older he surpassed everyone in his clan. He was able to tell the difference between a wood clone and a real person, place people under genjutsu instantly and paralyze people. Madara could also control the five tailed fox a feat, no one else had ever achieved. Mangekyō Sharingan Madara's Mangekyō Sharingan was unleashed when he witnessed the death of one of his best friends, Kemura Uchiha, when they were ambushed while on a scouting mission, by Uzumaki shinobi. Madara awakened Mangekyō in both eyes granting him the powers of Susanō. The ribcage of his Susanō was strong enough to withstand a Tailed Beast Ball. His Susanō wielded two great swords that were sharp enough to cut through Wood Release jutsu. When his Susanō had expanded to full size, Madara could levitate inside him to grant him easier movement and excellent protection. He also has the ability to cover Kokūo with his Susanō, enhancing their abilities. Rinnegan After years of intense training Madara's Sharingan evolved into the Rinnegan. He had the ability to switch between Sharingan and Rinnegan, something no other Uchiha can do. With the Rinnegan Madara could absorb chakra and use Chibaku Tensei. He could also create chakra chains that had the power to restrain all the nine tailed beasts at once, though this never happened. If he combined his Sharingan and Rinnegan he could create meteors which could do mass destruction on large areas. Rinne-Sharingan Jinchūriki Madara is the first jinchuriki host of Kokuō (穆王, Kokuō), better known as the Five Tails (五尾, Gobi). Before dying, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki placed the Five Tails in a giant temple, hidden in the forest, for its own safety. Soon after Konohagakure was founded, a team of lumberers were chopping down wood for houses when the came across the entrance of the temple. Entering the temple, the loggers aroused the sleeping beast. Terrified, they attacked the beast with their axes. In self defence Kokuō used its powerful Boil Release to kill the attackers. The survivors of the lumber party retreated back to the village, which was at this time no more than a few tents. Hearing of the news, Madara, Izuna and Sādonā went to battle the tailed beast. The battle raged on for many hours, Izuna was badly by a tailed beast ball and had to retreat back to the village. Eventually, a combination of Sādonā's Tsukuyomi and Madara's Susanō subdued the beast. Taking it back to the village it was decided that the beast will be sealed into Madara, who was said to be the strongest ninja in the village at that time. Outraged that he wasn't selected Hashirama threatened to kill the beast. However, it was sealed inside Madara at a secret location which Hashirama was not aware of. When Hashirama heard that the sealing had been successful he left the village with Tobirama and some loyal Senju. Intelligence Madara Uchiha's years of training, fighting and planning have made him learn great amounts of knowledge. He is a skilled strategist and can form multiple backup plans almost instantly. He can also discover opponents physical and psychological weaknesses just from fighting them for a second. Another skill his intelligence grants him is to devise the best counter measure for attacks done against him. Madara is also highly skilled with medical Ninjutsu. He can transplant eyes between himself and his followers. He can replace his limbs using other medical ninjutsu. He has also done extensive research into programming Sharingan and other dōjutsu. Images ThB8QTTV7R.jpg ThCFTUR9RZ.jpg Th-2-.jpg Trivia Quotes References 1. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Madara_Uchiha Category:Feud of Chaos